Warning Labels - 警告標籤
by castleheart
Summary: Dying wasn't fun. That was putting it lightly. But when I died, my sorry ass was landed in a world where people can run up walls and hang from ceilings effortlessly, a setting in which I only saw in bad fanficton. Well, I knew I was royally screwed. Seriously though, this sucks. Undecided pairing. 【SI, OC】


**Prologue**

_Act One_

Chapter One

How did I die you might ask?

Well, it was a bright and sunny afternoon on the day of my death. I was walking through the neighborhood park, my dog on her leash and my headphones jabbed in my ears. I was humming to the beat of the song playing, and I was scrolling through my Instagram update feed. Staring at your cellphone while listening to music and trying to walk your dog? It's definitely not a good idea kids so don't try it.

I was momentarily distracted by the new picture of my crush and his apparently new girlfriend on my feed, because the next thing I know, Bailey's leash slips out of my fingers and she runs into the street. I let out a shriek of surprise and drop my phone, running out into the street after her, then hit by a car.

Thanks a lot, Bailey.

Well, technically, it was my fault for not paying attention.

Hopefully Bailey was alright, at least.

Anyway, I've always believed there was no such thing as 'heaven' or 'hell'. I thought a person would die and they wouldn't feel anything anymore. It would be an eternal sleep without dreams. That was the one thing I hated about deathー I wouldn't be able to dream anymore.

But, when I came to the realization I was in a new world, I truly thought I was dreaming. That, maybe, we did dream during death. Even now, I still believe I'm dreaming. I couldn't have been reborn. No way.

I wasn't able to comprehend my surroundings until the age of two. Before then, I couldn't even think, feel, or see correctly. It was exactly like my 'past life'; I couldn't remember anything before age two.

But when I did, something was wrong ー so very, very wrong. People used chakra in this world. What did I read in my past life that had chakra in it? I don't know.

What I do know, is that it shouldn't be possible to be here. This is something a person thought up with their mind; hell, if it's possible to be here, is it possible to be in that book Jiraiya wrote? I'd rather be there than this hell hole.

I kept telling myself: _this is just a dream, just a dream, Jessica. You're finally going crazy at seventeen__ー__it was going to happen at some point. You did just die from getting hit by that stupid car, so it's to be expected. _

But, at six, I finally came to the conclusion I might've been reborn.

Well, fuck.

That sure did explain school a whole lot.

And my classmates—Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone else that had those weird names.

Huh.

I eventually came to the conclusion that I was reborn into the Naruto universe. Why? How? I stopped trying to figure that out by the time I was ten. All I knew was that I was now living in a world where people could jump from building to building in ease and run up walls and use an element called Chakra; it was overwhelming.

I thought that people who knew of the world of Naruto were the ones that were supposed to be reborn into a world they gave a crap about?

Yeah, I've heard of the manga. I usually see it on my dash when I had a tumbr— God, I missed tumblr— but I never got around to actually watching it. I've seen a few episodes here and there, but not enough to know what's going on in the plot.

As far as my knowledge went, Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan because they were slaughtered by a ninja named Itachi, Naruto wanted to become Hokage, and Sakura annoyed me to no end.

Yeah, not extensive knowledge but hey, I wasn't even a fan.

Now I have a name that's not mine, a life I never chose, that I knew was going to end bloody for me, since it seemed to always end that way in this manga.

Ugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maia-chan!"<p>

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this. My own name annoyed me.

I turned, momentarily glancing over my twelve year old shoulder to smile at the approaching blonde, "Hello, Ino-chan."

When I first started going to the Academy, Ino Yamanaka and I became fast friends. She liked me because apparently, I'm the only girl who doesn't have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, but I'm pretty convinced that Hinata Hyuga has a thing for Naruto. But, anyways, I shared her dislike for Sakura easily.

That's another thing— the girls were so annoying. They were all fawning and falling over each other to please this Sasuke guy— but I failed to see what the big deal was. Get past his looks and the only thing there is a broody and totally gay twelve year old. Figures that they'd find the whole 'I'm gay, try to change me' attitude to be attractive.

"What's up, Ino-chan?"

"Where are you headed?" the blonde girl asked as she fell in step with her.

"To buy some dangos. Wanna come with?" I asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear as I played with the money in my pocket. My mother had given it to me this morning, saying that she wasn't going to be home tonight due to a mission.

"Okay! I heard Sasuke is going to be hanging around there too!" she chirped and hooked her arm into mine. I rolled my eyed ad stared ahead.

"… I thought Sasuke didn't like sweets."

"…"

"Looks like that Sakura girl pulled one over on you by giving you false information. He's probably at the training fields, like he always is."

"That sneaky wide forehead! Let's go there instead!"

I waved a dismissive hand, "Nah, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Better you go now then complain about not being there later. Besides, I have some work I need to finish for class tomorrow."

"Alright, but Graduation is in a week, Maia! You shouldn't be working yourself too hard!" Ino called the last part as she jogged ahead throwing a wave over her shoulder as she went.

I guess the whole 'chicks before dicks' thing came into play when we were older.

Whatever.

Yawning, I made my way into the before mentioned dango shop and ordered what I wanted before taking a seat near the window and pulling out a book. I had been lying about needing to do work, but Ino didn't need to know that. I knew how much she liked Sasuke.

Letting out a sigh, I nibbled on the dango I was given and got lost in my thoughts. Graduation was on the horizon. Once we graduated, then what? I heard from the upperclassmen that we would be put on teams of three, and although that sounded fun and all, I couldn't help but hope that I at least be put on a squad with Ino. Me being here could mess up the flow of how it was written in the manga, which was cool or whatever but the last thing I wanted was to be with Sakura.

Boy do I wish that I took the time to sit down and read the manga. Not being keyed into what was going to happening or what was going to happen was killing me. I never liked surprises. But that's what I get for being a lazy ass, I guess.

Why couldn't I have been reborn into the Inuyasha universe? Now, that universe, I had experience with.

And I knew the plot inside and out.

Finishing off my tea, I tossed the dango stick into a nearby trash can along with the empty trash can nearby.

Time to go home.

Well, my home in this life, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a voting poll on my profile for who Maia will be paired with. I have Neji/Maia or Gaara/Maia in mind, but I'd like to hear your guy's opinions! I know this has been done 100x but I really wanted to do one myself, so I hope people like! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


End file.
